


Catalyst

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Fixing shit canon [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, don't worry the original character is only half original, it's clive, more diane and faith bickering because i love that duo, robert makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: A man turns up at the Mill, and Faith gets a phone call...Is there a new plan on the horizon?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Fixing shit canon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106672
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Catalyst

Aaron’s head was all over the place as he drove back home. Diane must be insane to pull a stunt like that. But then it was Faith’s idea in the first place. It shouldn’t surprise him either way. He didn’t know if he was mad, or thankful, or just somewhere in between. He didn’t wanna make things harder for Seb, because he just couldn’t see a way where Rebecca would allow him any kind of access. So why make the kid believe they could spend time together? That headache he felt earlier came back and stuck with him all the way home. He was feeling worn out when he got out of the car completely forgetting the fact that he left his mother with his gran… alone. He took a breath before he opened the door, mentally preparing himself for another shouting match… but to his surprise it was quiet. Too quiet. That was until he heard Faith’s voice.

“Oh Aaron, love, come on, sit down, d’ya want a cuppa?” – asked Faith a bit too keen. Aaron knew she wanted to stay in his good books, but still…. what she did, they needed to have words about it.

“Where’s me mum? Did she shout at you some more, like you deserve?” – he asked tossing his keys to the kitchen table before he sat down, rubbing his forehead.

“She had to go back to the pub, but she said she’s gonna come back later to….”

“You should worry about the family kicking you out of the village instead of sticking your nose into my business."

“Excuse me?” – asked Faith like she had no clues about what Aaron was talking about.

“You know damn well what I mean.” – he said looking right at her. – “I spoke to Diane, she told me everything.”

“You’ve seen Seb then.” – said Faith with a smile.

“Are you even listening to me?”– asked Aaron again. – “Who told you to do something like this?”

"I just want to help, is that a crime?"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT!" -he shouted.

“Aaron, look, I know you’re angry at me, but I just want you to be happy. And Seb should be with you. It’s not fair….”

“This whole thing isn’t fair.” – he said finally. – “Seb doesn’t deserve a broken family. He should have a proper one. He deserves a dad…”

“He has a dad. In fact, he has two.”

“I’m not his dad. I’m not his anything. Not anymore.” – he sighed as he pushed the chair back to stand up.

“Aaron…”

“Please just don’t.” – he said raising his hand up to make her quiet. – “Today was a lot, I just… I can’t deal with this now.” – he said going upstairs.

* * *

The next few days were trying ones, for everybody. Faith was still waiting for the family to decide whether they would let her back into their lives or not. She tried her best to win everybody over by helping everyone with anything they wanted. It seemed to work with most of the Dingles. Not Aaron though. He was still upset and with good reason. He was avoiding everybody, most of all Faith, spending most of his time at work. To Faith’s surprise, it was Chas who tried to butter him up, saying how Faith may have gone all wrong about it, but the general idea was true. Because Aaron was indeed miserable and Seb would really help solving that problem. Aaron just didn’t wanna hear a word about it.

Diane had a hard time too. Rebecca obviously learned about her little detour with Seb, because apparently, Seb couldn’t stop talking about Aaron. So Diane tried to talk to her about it. In the end, she said not to come for Seb for the foreseeable. Diane didn’t put up a fuss, she knew it would happen. But if Seb was always talking about Aaron she also knew Rebecca couldn’t keep up with this for much longer. Seb was a very persuasive child. Needless to say, she didn’t mention this to Aaron. In fact, she was glad when Faith told her that Aaron didn’t talk to anyone. It made it easier not to lie directly to his face. She was bidding for time.

For the fourth night in a row, Aaron came home carrying beers. He didn’t even wanna go out, Faith guessed the reason, but it wasn’t the answer. To get drunk every night of the week… She didn’t want to mention it in case it flips Aaron, so she kept quiet. She didn’t know what to do, but one thing she was glad about. That she didn’t tell Chas everything. She only confessed the Seb part of her plan, leaving Robert completely out of it. And now seeing how Aaron reacted, maybe it was for the best. Still, she needed to hear from Robert, because it seemed like he was the only one who could help the situation. The problem was, she still hasn’t heard a thing. The letter should’ve arrived by now. She had to wait. There was nothing else to do.

* * *

On a Friday morning, not long after Aaron left – Faith knew it from the way he shut the front door – someone rang the bell. At first, she wanted to let whoever stood outside wait until they had better things to do, but the more she waited the longer that someone kept ringing that bell. Then came the knocking. In the end, Faith couldn’t stand the noise. She opened the door to find a man dressed in a suit right in front of her.

“Oh hello. How can I help you?” – she asked in case it was something official. She didn’t want any trouble for Aaron.

“I’m looking for Aaron Dingle. I got the information that he lives here?” – said the man but it was more of a question.

“Is there something wrong Mr…..”

“Here’s my card. I’m Clive Owens from Owens&Sons.” – he said before he reached into his pocket to get a card out.

“Lawyer?” – asked back Faith. – “What’s going on?”

“And you are?” – he asked curiously.

“I’m Aaron’s grandmother if you must know. Now tell me, is there something wrong?”

“I just want to know if Mr. Dingle is here or not.” – he shrugged.

“Why do you want to know?” – she asked all suspicious.

“It’s confidential I’m afraid.”

“Confiden.…. confidential?” – asked Faith not entirely convinced.

“Look Ma’am, my client wants to know about Mr. Dingle’s whereabouts. I’m here on his behalf. I cannot tell you more.” – he said. It got Faith thinking. If Aaron was in trouble this fella should’ve said.

“And who is your client?” – she asked still not moving from the spot. Before the man could open his mouth Diane appeared.

“Hello, I hope I’m not interrupting.”– she smiled walking over. – “Faith I just… is Aaron in? I know he’s not really in the mood for talking but… I really need to talk to him.” – as soon as she spoke the words the lawyer looked at Diane then Faith before he cleared his throat.

“Thank you for your time, I shall come back when it’s more convenient.” – he said before he left.

“WAIT, WHO IS YOUR CLIENT AGAIN?” – shouted Faith but the man – Clive – didn’t even bother turning around.

“Who was that?” – asked Diane.

“I actually don’t have a clue, but it was very strange.” – she said looking after the man as he got back to his car and drove away. – “Anyway I thought you said you won’t tell him about Rebecca.” – she said to Diane while they went inside.

“I know but… there are some… well not developments but I think he should know about this.”

“Why? What’s happened?.” – she asked momentarily forgetting about the odd scene that happened a few minutes ago

“Seb said it a few times before but I didn’t think any of it… but now…”

“Said what? Come on just tell me already!” – said Faith with her hands on her hip.

“She forgets stuff. And it happens a lot now. Since I cannot take the lad anywhere I just spent some time with him in Liverpool. And….”

“And?” – she asked being extremely impatient – “Go on out with it!” – urged Faith. Diane was about to answer when Faith’s phone started ringing. It was an unknown number but she picked it up nonetheless. – “Hello.”

“HOW DARE YOU!” – said an angry voice.

“Excuse me?” – she said checking that it was indeed an unknown number.

“HOW DARE YOU…. YOU SAID HE WAS DEAD. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA….” – screamed the voice.

“Robert?” – asked Faith and with that, she got Diane’s attention as well. – “Is that really you?”

“Are you actually out of your mind Faith? Joking about something like that?”

“It was your solicitor who came knocking just before… right?” – she said piecing it together.

“Not the point.”

“Look, Robert….”

“No, you look. Even if you said in that damn letter that it wasn’t true… you have no idea…”

“Well alright, he’s not dead. Not literally. But believe me, Robert, he’s not himself. He’s miserable.”

“No, I won’t be a part of your game.” – he said ready to hang up.

“I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM.” – said Faith thinking quickly. She knew this would do the trick. She knew a comment like this would drive Robert mad. At least she got what she wanted, the line was still alive, but Robert hasn’t said a single word. –“And what about Seb?”– asked Faith quickly.

“What? What about him? He’s fine. I know he’s fine.” – said Robert and Faith was 100% sure he had to give himself a few moments to get his thoughts together.

“Like you knew Aaron was fine?”

“What’s the point of this conversation again?”

“Did you know that Rebecca forbid Aaron to see the lad? Ever since you went to prison, Aaron’s not allowed to see the boy he loves as his own. And he’s not coping Robert. And it’s not just me saying things. Diane’s here with me now, she can tell you the same.” – she said and before Robert knew what was happening he heard Diane’s voice.

“Robert, pet, is that really you?”

“Is it true?” – he asked instead of answering – “What she said?”

“It’s true. He’s not himself….”

“Tell him he’s been drinking.” – mouthed Faith.

“He’s drinking.” – she said but Robert didn’t answer. It was like the line went dead. – “Hello, are you still there?”

“Ye…Yeah.” – stuttered Robert.

“I know you built up a wall, shutting everyone out, but if you can do something, anything to help Aaron at least see Seb regularly… then please do it.”

“Rebecca…”

“She’s not having it. I tried to reason with her… too many times.”

“SHE’S A MAD COW.” – shouted Faith making sure Robert heard it. Diane just glared at her. – “What? It’s true.”- she shrugged.

“Diane, I… I have to go.”

“Please Robert, don’t shut us out pet. Let us help.”

“Don’t tell Aaron about this. Please.” – he said before the line went dead. For real now.

“He hung up.” – said Diane giving the phone back to Faith.

“And? What did he say?”

“Nothing really.”

“So maybe it was for nothing?” – she asked mainly to herself.

“Did you really tell him Aaron died?”

“No…” - she started, then Diane kept looking at her with a certain look and she caved – “I wrote a letter…. but I also told him it wasn’t true.” – she added quickly.

“That was your big plan? Giving Robert a heart attack?” - mocked Diane.

“Well, at least we got him talking.”

“For like a minute. And now?”

“I don’t know. I thought he might want to help Aaron.”

“Maybe he will.” – said Diane.

“You think?”

“Robert can be stubborn, and he can be unpredictable in many things, but there’s one thing I’m sure of.”

“And what’s that?”

“He loves Aaron. Despite doing what he did, I know he does.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean we have a plan anymore.” – she sighed.

“Not necessarily.” – said Diane thinking.

“What? Is there something? Oh, you haven’t finished what you started saying about Rebecca.” – she remembered.

“She’s forgetful. About lots of things. I’m starting to think it’s not safe for Seb. Even the childminder has her concerns.”

“Okay.” – said Faith before she started smirking. – “Maybe I have an idea.”

“Oh, another one?” – mocked Diane. – “Brilliant. I hope it’s at least as ludicrous as the last one.”

**Author's Note:**

> things are about to get messy, that's all I'm gonna say
> 
> hope you're gonna enjoy it


End file.
